gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Alter-Ego (2012 video-game)
Alter-Ego is an upcoming action-adventure RPG and open-world sandbox video-game developed by Ubisoft and Rocksteady. It is scheduled to be released on June 5, 2012 in the United States and June 3, 2012 in the United Kingdom for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 game consoles. The game is Rated T for Teen in the United States for Violence, Blood, Strong Language, Use of Alcohol and Tobacco and Suggestive Themes, and PEGI 16 in the United Kingdom. Overview Gameplay Alter-Ego is an action-adventured RPG and open-world sandbox. The player controls a teenager named Dylan Harris, who gains superhuman abilities and uses them to combat evil in the fictional Millennium City. The player can choose what superpowers Dylan receives and how he will use them to forge his path and become either a hero or a villain through a revolutionary Morality System that is based on the player's choices throughout the game. While the player is trying to gain positive or negative morality, the player will have the option to advance Dylan's abilities to make him more powerful. Advancing these powers will make Dylan more durable and allow him to use more of his power before fatiguing. While Alter-Ego is action-based, the player will sometimes have to keep Dylan's powers a secret while he is in school or near people he knows. Unleashing his powers near these people will affect his reputation negatively and make him a "freak". Dylan's reputation is also a very important aspect of the game; as the player does good deeds such as stopping robberies, his reputation will increase positively, making him more loved and respected in the city, while doing bad deeds will increase Dylan's reputation in a negative way, making him more hated and feared in the city. Doing certain missions will affect Dylan's reputation and will ultimately forge his destiny. Voice Talent *Lucas Till as Dylan Harris *Eddie Alderson as Christian Merrill *Jimmy Bennett as Preston Graves *Madeline Carroll as Chelsea Madden *John Malkovich as The Blight Plot The game takes place in 2011 in the fictitious Millennium City, a haven of crime and wonder. In this city lives Dylan Harris, a sixteen-year old Sophomore who goes to Millennium Heights High-School. During a field trip to Millennium Chemicals, a giant explosion appears in the sky which rocks the entire city. Afterwards, Dylan attempts to get out of the bus when a barrage of metal objects strike the city. One of the pods lands near the bus which knocks Dylan back into the bus, which greatly injures his arm. He notices his friend Preston shuffling next to him. Dylan attempts to help Preston until he hears a grotesque roar come from outside the bus. Dylan gets up and tries to get out of the bus again, which is successful. Dylan immediately looks up and sees dozens of monstrous creatures running around and causing chaos. Dylan jumps down and tries to call the Police until he sees that his cellphone has no signal. As he puts the cellphone back in his pocket, one of the creatures discovers Dylan hiding and tries to kill him. Category:Video Games Category:Games